


The result of being cornered

by singeramg



Series: When things don't go as planned... [3]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singeramg/pseuds/singeramg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after Loki cornered Darcy in the kitchen.<br/>A excerpt from " When things don't go as planned"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The result of being cornered

ntanglement: When things don't go as planned-Excerpt

 

Darcy wasn't completely sure how to feel about the moment. Her mind was muddled with Loki's touches and she couldn't think of much else but of how strong his hands felt wrapped around her waist...  
When Loki cornered me in the kitchen I wasn't exactly sure how to react. His dark green eyes stared me down, then he preceded to kiss me with a skill that could only be garnered from centuries of time. His lips were firm, yet soft. It made every other kiss I experienced in my life seem like child's play in comparison. He wasted no time lifting me up into his arms, his considerable length pressing into my stomach. I shuttered with the thought of that going into my body. My hands tangled into his dark locks, daring to mush myself closer to his body.  
"Which room is yours?"  
He said against my ear, when I needed to breathe. He walked toward the darkened hallway, and I pointed to the first room on my right. He opened the door without removing either of his hands that had found purchase on my arse. I began to groan, feeling his hardness brush my clit lightly, giving me the most delicious of feelings. Loki dropped me suddenly on the bed, my eyes opened not even realizing they had closed.  
"You have been teasing me since we met. This body has been invading my senses from day one. Now it's time we do something about it."

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Darcy smirked up at him, she wouldn't deny that she had some of the same feeling toward him.

I sat up to pull Loki back down onto me. He fell right between my open legs, His long fingers sliding up my thighs, pulling my tight dress up with his hands, until it moved off my body, once freed, his hands began to play with my breasts. I moaned loudly in response.  
"Mmm.." Then I began to tug at Loki's pants. I wanted them off...Now.  
"So eggar my love."  
"Off. These pants should be coming off."  
I said, moving to unbuckle them. 

Loki loved how wild she looked right now, her hair large, skin flushed, lips bruised from their kisses, he wondered if he could keep her like that all of the time, looking ravaged just for him. His mind went back to the situation at hand. Darcy's breasts. They were heaving, unconstrained against her chest, he took her distraction by chance, latching onto her nipple, swirling one around in his mouth, while squeezing the other.  
"Fuck."  
Loki willed his clothing away, wanting to feel her skin on his, with nothing impeding him. She was soft, like the finest of Asgardian fabrics, yet nothing could or had ever emulated the heat her skin was giving off. He kissed down her body, skipping over where she wanted him the most, tasting her thighs, nipping at them, leaving little red marks in the wake of his teeth. Darcy moaned and arched slightly taken by surprise when he bit her. Loki had a bit of perverse pleasure in seeing his bite marks on her peachy skin. He took a long sniff of her, relishing of the scent of her arousal. Unable to wait to taste her, he ripped her lace black panties off, smirking at the small yelp the sting had given her. He dived in, his tongue tasting her. He ran his slightly cooled tongue up her wet slit, flicking his tongue rapidly against her clit. Darcy could feel Loki smile as she groaned.  
"Ohhhh..."  
I arched my back, letting my fingers tangle up in his surprisingly soft hair.  
"You taste like the finest of wines my sweet."  
He kissed and sucked, pushing his fingers inside of me, moving faster and faster until I came gushing into his mouth, my back arched high, while he held my down by my hips. He forced his lips on mine and I was not fazed by the taste of myself on his tongue. Taking him by surprise I flipped so I was on top of him.  
"You think your the only one who likes to have fun? You've got a lot to learn about us mortals."  
I smirked at him, grinding my wetness against his hardness. I began to kiss at his neck, taking little nips, only turning him slightly red in the spots I bit at, but I could never break skin with my teeth. I ran my hands up his torso. He was very deceiving when he had clothes on, they gave away nothing of the lean muscle he had under his clothes. He was strong, just in a different type of way. He didn't stop me when I put my head down to take him into my mouth. He was large, the top glistening with pre-ejaculate. I darted my tongue across it, taking in his sharp taste. His head fell back on the bed, and I massaged him to full hardness, then wasting no time taking him down as far as I could in my mouth. I held back the gag relax that activated as soon as he got deep enough. His hands tangled into my hair, his hip began to cant into my mouth.

To him her mouth felt like Valhalla, yet still torture sent from Hel herself. She bobbed up and down on him, taking him deeper with each pass. He cursed in his native tongue, before yanking her off and onto her back.  
He lined up and slammed home without much pretense, but I was already wet enough that it didn't matter, and he was inside with ease. It did however ache slightly from him being bigger than I had experienced and the fact it had been a dry spell there for awhile. Yet the stretch was so delicious, I tossed my arms around him and held on and he pumped inside of me. My head was so gone all I could focus on were the sensations. In. Out. In. Out. That was all my mind could comprehend at the moment.  
"Blessed Valhalla."  
He said moving faster, and I could tell he was losing the battle to stay calm, but hell I'll be honest, I didn't want him to. I lifted my legs higher, making me tighter and that seemed to call him to action. He took hold of my ankles, and tossing them about his shoulders.  
"Oh fuck!"  
"With pleasure."  
He thrusted, each time tapping at her cervix, until he felt her tighten up, the tale-tell flutter giving her impending climax away to him. He twisted his angle just a bit and found the spot that had her screeching loud enough to wake the apartment building, yelling his name as her walls shattered for the second time that evening.  
"LOKI!!!"  
This was easily the best sex I'd ever had, and I wanted to smack myself for being so stupid as to wait this long. I got tunnel vision from over-stimulation and Loki's hand snaked down to rub my clit again, causing me to whimper, and pant roughly next to his ear.  
“Come for me again, your so close my love.”  
He slammed into me harder now, working toward his own end and he found it in a manner of minutes after I did again. He came shooting inside, and collapsing on my chest.  
"Okay, heavy Norse god on top of me...can't breathe."  
Loki chuckled and moved to lay beside me, pulling out in the process. I had never felt more empty than I did now, even with the remainder of his essence running from in between my thighs.  
"I for one no longer question the title given to you by your fans."  
I said, finally catching my breath.  
"That name being?"  
"Sex god." My eyes suddenly felt heavy as my body realized the result of its efforts.  
"Mortals. So easily worn out. You must not sleep yet, we have only just begun..."  
He swept his hand into my completely wrecked hair and kissed me, and I moaned feeling his arousal press against my thigh, hard and ready for attention.  
No this night would not be over by a long shot...

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that I switch pov, but to be honest I don't care. If i get too many issues then I will change it all to one pov, but to me it read well overall. I hope you liked it.


End file.
